This invention relates to linear copolyesters that contain both carbonate groups and carboxylate groups in a linear chain.
Polycarbonate resins are known to be tough and rigid and have moderately high softening temperatures. Of particular interest are the polycarbonates of bisphenol-A diols as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,365. On the other hand, polyesters such as those derived from terephthalic acid and/or isophthalic acid are well known as molding resins having high softening temperatures but poor impact resistances.
In the past, it has been a practice to make random linear copolymers containing ester and carbonate linkages in order to obtain polymers having heat distortion temperatures generally higher than those characteristic of polycarbonates. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,169,121; 3,549,570; 3,053,810; 3,030,331; and 3,220,976. Unfortunately, however, the desired increase in heat distortion is often not as high as needed for many applications. More importantly, any increase in heat distortion is achieved only by sacrificing almost all of the high impact resistance that is characteristic of polycarbonate resins.
In view of the aforementioned deficiencies of conventional polyesters, polycarbonates and copolymers thereof, it would be highly desirable to provide a polymer of the same or similar monomeric materials wherein improved heat resistance is obtained without almost total sacrifice of impact resistance.